Interview with Herman Van Rompuy - "I want a debate"
Leader of the Falleentium Conservative and Reform Party, Herman Van Rompuy gave an inclusive interview to the Conservative Home magazine. Q: "Mr Van Rompuy. Thank you for giving up your time to be with us today." A: "Always a pleasure". '' '''Q: "Your whole campaign is based on this idea of 'strong and stable', what exactly does that mean?"' A: "When you have a party that has had a joint 25 years in power and in that time there has been mass unrest, you know, everything in array. There comes a time where we have to, as a society, seek an alternative. A stable alternative to calm the array and a strong alternative to end the array. You know, my father had a saying. 'Change everything from give-it-to-me to do-it-yourself', and I couldn't standby that more. My team and I stalwartly believe by affirming our strength and by having a period of stability, we genuinely can make a Falleentium that works for everyone." Q: "Earlier this year, the electoral commission confirmed your membership had risen by around 9,500. That was more than any other party. UKIP indeed lost support. Why do you think your party has risen so quickly?" A: "To be honest, I feel like folk out there have been left behind by UKIP. I know I would be mad, furious, if I voted UKIP but got the Socialists. This coalition of coalition really was run by the Socialists, of all people. Listen, I totally agree with bipartisanship, but honestly. Come on. Can a party of two, very, very, different beliefs form a coalition? No, don't be silly. It was probably the worst coalition in my life time, and perhaps the worst government. That's not for me to judge, but it seems the voters also take a similar view. And now that FCU have joined the bandwagon, I can see their support totally cutting off by the election. I would say its a joke, but it's not. You know, people put their lives and soul into working and when they put their trust in a party, they expect that party to respect their trust. UKIP just have not done that. They've betrayed their voters. '' ''From where I stand, and I'll try not to be biased in my answer here, but, the rise of my party has been down to our honesty. We were elected on a manifesto which said we would introduce legislation on the minimum wage - we tried. We were elected on a manifesto which said we would tackle homelessness - we started that process. The list goes on and you can fact check that. We pursued what we could. Just like we promised - if you voted FCRP, you would get FCRP. The same applies this election." Q: "Last election, Mr Van Rompuy, you asked for a debate. You never got it. Do you make the same calls this election?" A: "I want a debate. Absolutely. Yes. I reckon, right, given the chance, I could tear apart other leaders, not personally, but on policy. So sure, let us have a debate. I'll write to the electoral commission asking for a debate and formally request one. I feel like the voters deserve it." Q: "Recently you've been saying you want to make Falleentium a 'great meritocracy'. What exactly is a great meritocracy?" A: "I think I laid that out very clearly during my manifesto launch. It means making a country where everyone - of whatever background - has the chance to go as far as their talent and their hard work will take them. A country that asks not where you have come from, but where you are going to. It means making a country that works, not for the privileged few, but for everyone. A country where it doesn’t matter where you were born, who your parents are, where you went to school, what your accent sounds like, what god you worship, whether you’re a man or a woman, gay or straight, or black or white. A country in which all that matters is the talent you have and how hard you’re prepared to work." Q: "You have remained steadfast about your agenda to reduce the minimum wage. Why so?" A: "Again. I'd like to recall what I said before about building a meritocracy. Do you think people on the minimum wage are going as far as their talents can take them? No, of course not. Minimum wage is only for jobs which require no talent. We should allow wages to be competitive, so those who work hard and have talents can be rewarded against those who are lazy and do not wish to contribute. We need to give people a hand up, not a hand out. We cannot micromanage every single aspect of peoples lives. At the end of the day, it comes down to building a society of hard workers and honest workers, so we can make a strong and stable country. It is not a punishment, it is a reward. It encourages people to get out of the living wage. It'll also support small and local businesses. What's good for the people is good for the economy and good for Falleentium." Q: "What happens if you lose seats this election?" A: "Umm. Well. Not something I've thought of. Must say. But no, I'd be very shocked. I would certainty accept it and work on building up the trust of the voters again. I can't say I'd resign, because in our party, we have fixed terms and I would not step time before my term was over. Of course, I would take responsibility and I would, likely, resign from the policy committee, allowing fresh ideas to come into policy. Lets say, I wouldn't play a part in the next manifesto." Q: "What are your chances of winning this election?" A: "I don't speculate. I just try my best and I'm honest. If the voters neglect that, they neglect it. If they chose it, then I am more likely to win. I am not going to speculate, however." Q: "And finally, Mr Van Rompuy, are you a good person? Are you the sort of person people can put their faith in?" A: "Hopefully. Hah. I'm not big headed, so I couldn't say either way - you'd have to ask my friends and family. I believe in religion, I believe in principles, I love my family, I've worked hard my whole life. Yes, I would say I am, but I can't prove it either way." Q: "Thank you Herman Van Rompuy." A: "It was a good talk." Category:The Imperial Constitution